Study will demonstrate the safety of a new formulation of Nutropin Liquid GH in the treatment of growth retardation in naive children with GH deficiency. Liquid GH will be given as a daily subcutaneous injection with follow-up visits scheduled at 3-month intervals for 24 months to determine changes in height velocity.